Ninguém Lá Fora
by Akari-chan
Summary: [Kinta x Kazu] Com um psicopata solto por aí, não é de se admirar que alguém venha procurar conforto em um quarto alheio no meio da noite....


**Ninguém lá Fora**

Kinta não teve muita certeza de como havia acordado, mas certamente as batidas insistentes na porta haviam feito alguma participação. Piscou os olhos sonolentos, tentando se acostumar com a visão no escuro. Maldito prédio antigo, ele pensou, por que não havia um sistema de eletricidade decente por lá? Isso é, não havia luz em nenhum dos corredores e se você ousasse acender a luz de um quarto, havia o risco de todo o corredor ficar no escuro, com a exceção de alguns andares. Isso tendia a ser tão assustador à noite, principalmente comum psicopata assassino que ia pelo nome de Jack o Estripador a solta, como nos filmes.

Levantou-se, finalmente. Não é que estava com medo. Suas habilidades em artes marciais podiam dar conta de qualquer louco que aparecesse por lá, e ele tinha certeza que ia ser o primeiro a colocar as mãos no maldito que havia partido dois de seus colegas ao meio. Colocou os pés no chão gelado e se dirigiu até a chave, girando-a na fechadura e abrindo a porta lentamente...

O vulto que se encontrava detrás dela pulou, direcionando-se ao seu pescoço, mas Kintarou foi hábil o bastante para se desviar, fazendo-o cair embaixo de seu corpo no chão, com o braço preso junto ao seu em uma chave bem aplicada.

- Ahn? Kazu? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele pareceu um tanto surpreso ao ver o corpo do menino estirado no chão, alias, mais surpreso que o próprio garoto, que estava com os olhos arregalados por detrás de seus óculos retangulares.

- Neee neee Kintaaa! Meu braço! – Ele choramingou, tentando livrar-se do aperto. Ao ver que ainda estava sobre Kazuma e segurando seu braço ainda por cima, fez o favor de largá-lo e olhar embaraçado enquanto fechava a porta.

- Por acaso você é retardado? – O garoto reclamou. – Me atacando como se eu fosse o próprio assassino! Não está achando que sou eu, está?

- Duh, claro que não. – Ele se agachou e pegou a lanterna de Kazu, que havia caído no chão no processo. – Mas o que você queria que eu pensasse quando, no meio da noite, eu ouço alguém tentando abrir a porta e depois pulando em cima de mim? Logo após um cara da classe A ser morto? Por favor, eu não quero ser o próximo a ser encontrado dividido em tantas peças quanto um quebra-cabeça.

- Pois sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei batendo na sua porta? – O hacker parecia um tanto quanto ofendido. – Eu devo ter ficado uns 10 minutos aí fora! Assim quem ia ficar em pedacinhos seria eu, se o maldito Jack aparecesse por ai.

Kinta reabriu a porta e olhou para os dois lados, apontando a lanterna, antes de fechá-la novamente.

- Ninguém lá fora, graças aos céus.

- Ninguém lá fora pra você! Eu escutei malditas batidas na minha porta no meio da noite, e quando eu saio o corredor está vazio, e você sabe, ninguém está perto do meu quarto, droga! E quem iria falar comigo no meio da noite, eu sou 'só um menininho'! – Kinta percebeu ressentimento em sua voz. Não só o pessoal da turma A havia rido sobre sua teoria sobre o quarto trancado onde o corpo havia sido encontrado, como ele colocara a reputação da classe Q a perder. Era o mais novo da turma e era difícil ser respeitado quando se tinha sua idade, ainda mais quando se passava o tempo todo na frente do computador. Não importava quantos códigos e crimes ele havia conseguido resolver com aquilo. - O Kyu, o Ryu? Você sabe muito bem que os dois são gênios, não precisam da gente, talvez só um do outro. A Megumi NUNCA que ia falar comigo no meio da noite, sabe como é, né. O pessoal da turma A até poderia fazer pra me assustar, mas-

- Eles estão mijando as próprias calças de tanto medo, se perguntando qual deles será o próximo. – Kinta concluiu o pensamento de Kazu. – E eu? Parece que você desconfiou de mim, né?

Ao invés de parecer curioso ou surpreso, ele estava era divertido pela idéia. Soltou um risinho. Kazuma apenas abaixou a cabeça e fez um muxoxo.

- Nem é isso... – Ele parecia meio envergonhado.

- O que é então?

Para alguém que havia passado pelo exame de admissão super difícil da DDS, Kinta era um retardado. Kazuma concluiu que todos aqueles treinamentos de décimo dan em artes marciais distintas haviam dado para Kintarou muito músculo, e tirado toda a inteligência que ele tinha. Se bem que ele não ia reclamar agora...

- Seu idiota! Se o tal assassino realmente aparecer, o que eu vou poder fazer! – Ele realmente parecia muito preocupado por trás da face irritada. O outro rapaz apenas deixou a cabeça pender pro lado.

- Não entendi.

Kazu bateu com a mão na testa. Será que ele teria que falar com todas as letras? Kintarou parecia fazer questão de humilhá-lo! Ele colocou uma das mãos fechadas na cintura, e levantou o dedo indicador ao ar com a outra, como se fosse explicar a solução de um grande mistério.

- Olha pra mim! – Ele ordenou, parecendo verdadeiramente envergonhado.

- To olhando, que que tem?

- Eu tenho um metro e meio de altura, só fico no computador, e meu IQ vale mais que o dobro do meu peso! Se um cara que conseguiu partir dois caras bem mais fortes que eu pela metade aparecer, o que eu vou poder fazer, além de ficar parado olhando enquanto ele me fatia!

- Ahhhhhhh... Eu entendi! – Kinta fez uma cara um tanto quanto cômica, e Kazu fechou os olhos, esperando o riso que ia ouvir. – Você está com medo!

Hm? Não havia risada alguma, era isso mesmo? Ele abriu um olho e depois o outro. O rapaz mais velho tinha levado a mão até o queixo, fazendo uma pose de alguém muito convencido de suas próprias capacidades.

- Então, como você estava muito preocupado com as batidas na sua porta, achando que era o assassino, você veio buscar a ajuda do único cara forte e competente da DDS, não é mesmo? – Ah, agora veio a risada.

- Convencido. – Kazu cruzou os braços. Mas é, Kinta havia entendido algo parecido com suas intenções. – É quase isso.

- QUÊ? Eu errei!

- Pense como se você tivesse acertado só a metade. – Ele desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça e se concentrando por algum motivo na ponta dos próprios pés descalços. Ele havia corrido de seu quarto bem depressa e esquecera de colocar o tênis, ou melhor, era enfrentar um assassino ou o chão frio de cimento.

- Então, o que você quer?

- Possodormircomvocêessanoite? – Kazu tropeçou nas palavras, falando o mais baixo e rápido que podia.

- Ahn?

- Posso dormir com você essa noite! – Ele berrou, para logo depois ficar completamente vermelho e colocar a mão na frente do rosto. Por que diabos Kinta tinha que ser tão burro a ponto de fazê-lo dizer aquilo alto? O outro apenas piscou os olhos, olhando para ele curioso. – N-não é como se eu tivesse com medo, er, veja bem, é que eu só não quero arriscar, isso é, eu sou um dos alunos mais valiosos dessa escola então seria uma perda muito grande caso eu viesse a morrer no meio do caso, assim, quem iria resolvê-lo, não é, então eu...

Ele se calou.

- É, eu estou com medo. – Levantou o rosto, dando um sorriso amarelo para Kinta, que o retribuiu, colocando a mão na cabeça do menino e mexendo os cabelos castanhos que caiam embaraçados sobre a sua face.

- Tudo bem, você pode dormir aqui hoje. Mas só hoje, certo? – Ele riu.

- É claro! Amanhã o caso será solucionad- E-ei, Kinta, o que você está fazendo!

Ele havia pegado Kazu pelo colarinho da camisa e o levantado pelo ar. Prostrou-se diante da cama e, o levantando até a altura de seu rosto, perguntou:

- Quem vai dormir na cama? Jokenpo pra decidir?

- Qual é, eu sou o mais novo, você fica no chão! – O menino resmungou, tentando se livrar inutilmente.

- Mas você é visita, o quarto é meu...

- Por isso mesmo, vai dizer que nunca ouviu que se deve tratar bem os convidados?

- Convidados? Você que invadiu o meu quarto, engraçadinho...

---------------------------

Toc.Toc.

A batida na porta foi não foi tão insistente, mas os gritos sim.

- Kintaaaaaaa! Kintaaaaa! – Uma voz feminina gritou do outro lado da porta, desesperada. – Já é de manhã, Kinta! E não é hora pra ficar dormindo, o Kazu, ele...! Abre a porta! Se não eu vou arrombar, ta?

Como se eu pudesse, Megumi pensou, se encostando na porta. Todos já haviam se reunido, e Kazu havia desaparecido do quarto dele, deixando seu chapéu e seu laptop pra trás. Isso a fazia pensar em coisas ruins. Se o menino tivesse morrido, ela não saberia o que fazer. E agora Kinta não abria a porta... Será que eles teriam mesmo que arrombá-la, para descobrir o corpo dele despedaçado como o dos outros! Não não, ela não poderia pensar desse jeito...

- Hm? - Ela olhou para a maçaneta da porta, com curiosidade. Tentou girá-la, e pelo visto deu certo. Suspirou. Kinta era tão descuidado, como havia esquecido de trancar a porta? Embora ela mesma tinha sido um tanto distraída por não ter tentado abri-la antes.

Empurrou a porta de leve, com medo do que ia encontrar por lá. Um Kinta estripado, talvez? Droga, ela tinha que tirar aquelas imagens horríveis da cabeça... Maldita hora para ter memória fotográfica, não é? Nunca iria esquecer das terríveis imagens de seus colegas assassinados, graças a sua habilidade em lembrar as coisas.

O quarto parecia silencioso, nada de anormal, nenhuma parte do corpo de Kinta estava exposta esteticamente pelo quarto, isso é, esteticamente para o senso de beleza de um louco que achava bonito separar pessoas de suas cabeças, braços e pernas. Ela se aproximou da cama cuidadosamente, esperando não notar ao chegar perto demais que, por exemplo, metade do corpo de Kinta estava faltando.

- O quê? – Ela piscou os olhos para depois ficar com eles arregalados, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Kintarou tinha os braços ao redor do corpo de Kazuma, segurando-o protetoramente contra seu peito, ambos dormindo tranqüilamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao redor.

- Maa maa. Eu acho que o Kazu é mesmo uma criança. – Ela riu e bateu palmas para provocar barulho, terminando por adotar um ar sério para variar. – É hora de acordar, meninos! Não achem que vão poder ficar dormindo pra sempre, teremos um dia cheio hoje para descobrir quem é o assassino!

Kinta e Kazu abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Eles se encararam. Eles continuaram se encarando. Em 5 segundos, cada um estava sentado em um lado diferente da cama, ajeitando as roupas amassadas e tentando parecer respeitável.

- Megu, não é...

- É que eu...

Ela sorriu, colocando o dedo indicador na frente da boca, como se fizesse o sinal de silêncio, e deu uma piscadela.

- Pode deixar que eu vou guardar segredo de que Ka-zu-ma-kun estava morreeeeendo de medo essa noite a ponto de vir dormir com o Kinta aqui. Hehe

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela não vai guardar nada, Kazuma pensou, enquanto seus olhos se dirigiam de Megumi para Kinta em um vai-e-vem que se repetiu diversas vezes até eles finalmente serem obrigados pela menina de cabelos rosas a se juntar aos outros no salão.

É, ela tinha razão, seria mesmo um longo dia.


End file.
